musicaartefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lady Gaga
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 28 de marzo de 1986), más conocida por su nombre artístico Lady Gaga, es una cantante, compositora, productora, bailarina, activista y diseñadora de moda estadounidense. También ha dedicado parte de su vida a la actuación y la filantropía.3 Nacida y criada en la ciudad de Nueva York, estudió en la escuela Convent of the Sacred Heart y asistió por un tiempo breve a la Tisch School of the Arts, perteneciente a la Universidad de Nueva York, hasta que abandonó sus estudios para enfocarse en su carrera musical. Fue así como irrumpió en la escena del rock en el Lower East Side de Manhattan y firmó un contrato con Streamline Records hacia fines de 2007. En la época en que trabajaba como compositora para dicha discográfica, su voz llamó la atención del artista Akon, quien la hizo firmar un contrato con Kon Live Distribution. Lady Gaga adquirió fama como artista tras el lanzamiento de su álbum debut, The Fame (2008), que incluye los sencillos «Just Dance» y «Poker Face». El disco tuvo éxito comercial —llegó al primer lugar en numerosas listas de éxitos— y buenas críticas.4 Tras comenzar su gira The Fame Ball Tour, lanzó el EP The Fame Monster (2009), que contiene las canciones «Bad Romance», «Telephone» y «Alejandro». Su éxito permitió a la cantante realizar su gira de ocho meses de duración Monster Ball Tour, que se considera como una de las series de conciertos con mayores ingresos económicos generados en la historia de la industria musical. Su siguiente álbum, Born This Way (2011), llegó al primer lugar de varias listas de ventas y contiene sencillos como «Born This Way», «Judas», «The Edge of Glory» y «Yoü and I».5 6 7 Influenciada por David Bowie, Michael Jackson, y Queen, Lady Gaga es reconocida por su sentido estético cambiante y extravagante con respecto a la música, la moda, las presentaciones en directo y los videos musicales. Hacia octubre de 2011, había vendido aproximadamente veintitrés millones de copias de álbumes y 64 de sencillos,8 de los cuales algunos han sido los más vendidos en el mundo.9 10 11 12 Los reconocimientos que recibió incluyen cinco premios Grammy y trece MTV Video Music Awards.13 Figuró consecutivamente como «artista del año» en la revista Billboard y en el cuarto puesto de la lista de VH1 de las «Cien mujeres más grandes de la música», así como en otras listas elaboradas por la revista Forbes y Time, donde la consideran asimismo como una de las personas más influyentes del mundo.14 15 Ha lanzado su propia fragancia comercial llamada Fame.16 Más allá de su carrera como artista, Gaga también se dedica a causas humanitarias y al activismo en favor de la comunidad LGBT. thumb|right|335 px Biografia 1986-2004: primeros años de vida Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta nació el 28 de marzo de 1986 en Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York.17 Fue la primera hija del matrimonio conformado por Joseph Germanotta, un empresario de Internet, y Cynthia Bissett.18 Tiene una hermana llamada Natali, nacida en 1992.19 Posee ascendencia italiana y, de forma más distante, franco-canadiense.20 21 Es zurda; comenzó a tocar el piano a los cuatro años de edad, y a los trece compuso su primera balada. Al año siguiente, empezó a presentarse en noches de micrófono abierto.22 Sobre su afición a la música, comentó: «No sé exactamente de dónde salió mi afinidad por la música. Pero es lo que más fácil me sale. Mi mamá siempre cuenta la historia bochornosa de que cuando tenía tres o incluso menos años, me ayudaba a subir al piano y tocaba las teclas. Supongo que le dijo a mi papá: "Tiene que estudiar piano". Empecé a tomar clases con una mujer increíble, era grandiosa, es una gran amiga. Era muy buena tocando el piano, así que mis primeros instintos fueron trabajar muy duro practicando. Para navidad, mi padre me dio un cancionero de Bruce Springsteen y allí estaba "Thunder Road", que es mi canción favorita de Bruce. Y mi papá dijo: "Si aprendes a tocar esta canción, pediremos un préstamo para comprar un piano de cola". Fue lo más difícil para mí. Normalmente tocaba piezas de quince páginas y ahora, había una canción de Bruce Springsteen. Abrí el libro y había acordes de guitarras, era muy confuso, no lo entendía. Así que empecé a leer el cancionero y finalmente lo pude hacer».23 Upper West Side en Manhattan, dónde Gaga creció, ha sido una inspiración para algunas de sus canciones. Criada como católica romana en el Upper West Side en Manhattan, antes de que la familia se mudara de ahí en 1993,24 25 Gaga asistió desde que tenía once años al Convent of the Sacred Heart, una escuela católica privada de mujeres ubicada en dicha zona.26 27 Pese a la opulencia del Upper West Side, Gaga recalcó que no provenía de un contexto de riqueza y comentó sobre sus padres que «ambos provienen de familias de clase baja, así que hemos trabajado por todo. Mi madre trabajaba de ocho a ocho fuera de casa en telecomunicaciones, lo mismo que mi padre».28 Se describió a sí misma en su vida académica en su high school como «muy dedicada, muy estudiosa, muy disciplinada» pero también «un poco insegura»; como afirmó en una entrevista: «Solían burlarse de mí por ser demasiado provocativa o demasiado excéntrica, así que comencé a regularlo. No encajaba, me sentía como una anormal».29 30 Sus conocidos debaten si ella no encajaba en la escuela. Un antiguo compañero de colegio comentó: «Tenía un grupo cerrado de amigos; era buena alumna. Le encantaban los muchachos, pero cantar era lo número uno».31 Gaga en el Lollapalooza durante 2007. Actriz entusiasta en los musicales escolares, Gaga encarnó a la protagonista Adelaide en Guys and Dolls y Philia en A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum.32 Además, interpretó un papel pequeño de una compañera de colegio traviesa en la serie de televisión dramática Los Soprano en un episodio de 2001 titulado «The Telltale Moozadell».33 A los 16 años comenzó a cantar y actuar frente a un público en directo y realizó audiciones carentes de éxito para obtener papeles en espectáculos de Nueva York.25 Cuando finalizó su estadía en el Convent of the Sacred Heart, su madre le sugirió que aplicara en la Universidad de Nueva York para estudiar teatro e interpretación, específicamente en el Collaborative Arts Project 21 (CAP21), una facultad de la Tisch School of the Arts.25 A los diecisiete años, Gaga fue admitida y comenzó a vivir en una residencia para estudiantes en la 11th Street. Allí estudió música y escribió ensayos y monografías analíticas centrados en temas como el arte, la religión, temas sociales y política.22 34 Gaga escribió una tesis sobre los artistas del pop Spencer Tunick y Damien Hirst, una investigación que, en sus propias palabras, la preparó para su futura carrera centrada en «la música, el arte, el sexo y la fama».35 Gaga consideraba que era más creativa que algunos de sus compañeros y afirmó: «Una vez que aprendes cómo pensar acerca del arte, puedes enseñarte a ti mismo».25 En un curso de interpretación,25 realizó audiciones exitosas durante su estadía en CAP21 para obtener papeles como el de una desprevenida comensal en una cena en la que se estaba filmando el reality show de MTV Boiling Points.36 Sin embargo, hacia el segundo semestre de su segundo año allí, dejó la universidad para dedicarse a su carrera musical.37 Su padre estuvo de acuerdo en pagar su alquiler durante un año, con la condición de que regresara a Tisch si no tenía éxito. La cantante afirmó al respecto: «Abandoné a mi familia entera, conseguí el departamento más barato que pude encontrar y comí mierda hasta que alguien me escuchara».32 2004-2007: inicios de su carrera Lady Gaga junto a Lady Starlight en el festival Lollapalooza de 2007. Gaga abandonó la CAP21 a los diecinueve, en el último semestre de su segundo año allí y decidió centrarse en su carrera musical.37 Instalada en un pequeño apartamento ubicado en la calle Rivington Street hacia el verano de 2005,25 Gaga grabó un par de canciones con el cantante de hip hop Melle Mel para un libro de audio que acompañaba un cuento infantil llamado The Portal in the Park, escrito por Cricket Casey.38 En septiembre de 2005 formó una banda llamada Stefani Germanotta Band, también conocida como SGBand, con algunos de sus amigos de la universidad de Nueva York. Estaba compuesta por Calvin Pia como guitarrista, Eli Silverman como bajista y Alex Beckham como baterista.25 32 La banda interpretaba diversas canciones; algunas escritas por ellos y otras pertenecientes a otros artistas, como «D'yer Mak'er» de Led Zeppelin.25 Al tocar en bares como The Bitter End en Greenwich Village y Mercury Lounge en Lower East Side, la banda ganó una pequeña base de fanes y llamaron la atención del productor musical Joe Vulpis.25 Poco después de concertar citas en su estudio en los meses siguientes, la banda vendió sus EP Words y Red and Blue (2005) en presentaciones en Nueva York y se convirtió en un exponente de la escena nocturna del corazón del Lower East Side.32 El grupo alcanzó la cima de su carrera en el espectáculo de 2006 del Salón de la Fama de los Compositores que tuvo lugar en The Cutting Room en junio. Allí el grupo conoció a la música Wendy Starland, que era la cazatalentos del productor Rob Fusari. Starland puso al tanto del talento de Gaga a Fusari y se puso en contacto con ella, dado que buscaba una cantante para formar una nueva banda. Cuando SGBand se disolvió, Gaga comenzó a viajar a diario a Nueva Jersey para trabajar en canciones que ya había compuesto y crear nuevo material con el productor.25 Mientras colaboraban, Fusari comparó sus armonías vocales con las de Freddie Mercury, cantante de la banda Queen.39 Además, fue quien ayudó a la cantante a crear el nombre artístico «Lady Gaga», originado en la canción «Radio Ga Ga» de Queen. La artista estaba pensando un seudónimo, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto del productor que decía «Lady Gaga».40 Luego, mencionó: «Todos los días, cuando Stef llegaba al estudio, en vez de decirle "hola", empezaba a cantar "Radio Ga Ga"; era su canción de entrada». También aclaró más tarde que el mensaje de texto fue un error causado por una aplicación de texto predictivo, que cambió automáticamente radio por lady. La cantante respondió: «Eso es» y pidió: «No vuelvan a llamarme Stefani».41 40 Sin embargo, el periódico The New York Post afirmó que la historia es falsa y argumentó que el alias es el resultado de una estrategia de marketing.31 Aunque la relación musical entre Fusari y Gaga no tuvo éxito en un primer momento, la pareja pronto creó una asociación llamada Team Lovechild, en la cual grabaron y produjeron canciones de electro-pop para enviárselas a personas importantes de la industria musical.25 Joshua Sarubin, el jefe de A&R y Def Jam Recordings dio una respuesta positiva y abogó por que la compañía le diera una oportunidad a sus actuaciones «infrecuentes y provocativas». Tras que su gerente, Antonio «L.A.» Reid, accediera, Gaga firmó con Def Jam en septiembre de 2006, con la intención de terminar un álbum en nueve meses.25 Sin embargo, fue despedida tres meses después; en este período desafortunado de su vida se inspiraría luego el video de su sencillo de 2011 «Marry the Night».42 43 Devastada por la situación, la cantante regresó para Navidad a su hogar familiar y a la cultura de la vida nocturna de Lower East Side.25 Gaga cantando en un bar en 2008. Fascinada con algunas muestras del nuevo burlesque, Gaga comenzó a bailar gogó en bares con poco más que un bikini.25 Además de eso, comenzó a experimentar con drogas mientras realizaba muchos espectáculos.26 Su padre, sin embargo, no entendía la razón detrás de dicha práctica y no pudo mirarla fijamente a la cara durante varios meses.26 41 Al respecto, la cantante declaró que «estaba en el escenario en ojotas, con unos flecos colgando sobre mi trasero que creía que lo tapaban, quemando de laca, bailando gogó con de Black Sabbath y cantando canciones sobre el sexo oral. Los chicos gritarían y festejarían y luego iríamos todos a tomar una cerveza. Esto representaba la libertad para mí. Fui a una escuela católica, pero fue en la clandestinidad de Nueva York donde me encontré a mí misma».35 Fue en ese entonces cuando inició una relación amorosa con un baterista de heavy metal y comparó su ruptura con un diálogo del musical Grease: «Yo era su Sandy, él era mi Danny y simplemente cortamos». Luego, este amante se convirtió en una inspiración para canciones posteriores.44 En este período, la cantante conoció a la artista Lady Starlight, quien la ayudó a crear su imagen en el escenario.45 Starlight explicó que, tras su primera reunión, Gaga quería presentarse en vivo con Starlight para cantar las canciones grabadas por Fusari. De esta forma, el dúo comenzó a hacer presentaciones bajo el nombre de «Lady Gaga and the Starlight Revue» en clubes como Mercury Lounge, The Bitter End y el Rockwood Music Hall.46 47 La actuación se presentaba como «el último espectáculo increíble y explosivo de burlesque» y era un tributo de estilo low-fi a los espectáculos de variedades de la década de 1970.48 49 Poco después, fueron invitadas a tocar en el festival Lollapalooza, que tuvo lugar el 3 y 5 de agosto de 2007.50 El concierto fue elogiado por la crítica y recibió reseñas positivas.22 46 Tras haberse centrado inicialmente en el vanguardismo de la música electrónica y el dance, Gaga encontró su nicho musical cuando comenzó a incorporar elementos del pop y del glam rock de David Bowie y Queen en su música.51 Al principio se comparaba mucho a Gaga con la cantante Christina Aguilera, dado que poseían el mismo estilo. De hecho, ella misma mencionó varias veces que gracias a las comparaciones con esta cantante se hizo famosa.52 53 Mientras Starlight y Gaga estaban haciendo sus presentaciones, el productor Rob Fusari continuó trabajando con las canciones hechas con la segunda. El productor envió su trabajo a su amigo Vincent Herbert, un productor y ejecutivo.54 Herbert rápidamente le hizo firmar un contrato para su sello Streamline Records, perteneciente a Interscope Records.55 Gaga afirmó que Herbert fue quien la descubrió y comentó al respecto que «realmente siento que hemos hecho historia el pop y lo seguiremos haciendo».54 Luego de haber trabajado de compositora aprendiz en una pasantía en la Famous Music Publishing, adquirida más tardepor Sony/ATV Music Publishing, Gaga firmó un contrato como editora de música con Sony/ATV.56 Como resultado, se la contrató para escribir canciones para artistas como Britney Spears y compañeros de su sello discográfico como New Kids on the Block, Fergie y The Pussycat Dolls.56 En Interscope, el artista Akon reconoció su talento vocal cuando ella cantó una parte de uno de sus temas en el estudio.57 Más tarde, convenció al director ejecutivo y presidente de Interscope-Geffen-A&M, Jimmy Iovine, para que firme un contrato con su sello Kon Live Distribution y la llamó luego su «jugadora de franquicia».42 58 Hacia fines de 2007, su mánager le presentó a un compositor y productor musical llamado Nadir «RedOne» Khayat, también perteneciente a Interscope.59 La primera canción que escribió con el productor fue «Boys, Boys, Boys», un mash-up de «Girls, Girls, Girls» de a Mötley Crüe y «T.N.T.» de AC/DC.41 Gaga continuó trabajando en el estudio con RedOne durante una semana para preparar su álbum debut.56 Mientras tanto, se incorporó al sello Cherrytree Records, perteneciente a Interscope y creado por el compositor y productor Martin Kierszenbaum. Con él compuso cuatro canciones para su primer disco, entre las que se encuentra el sencillo «Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)».56 Pese a su seguridad en cuanto a los asuntos de grabación, confesó que existía cierto temor a que fuera demasiado «subida de tono», «orientada hacia el dance» y «underground» para el mercado del mainstream. Su respuesta a eso fue: «Mi nombre es Lady Gaga, estuve en la escena musical durante años y te digo, esto es lo que se viene».27 2007-2010: The Fame y The Fame Monster Gaga durante un concierto de The Fame Ball Tour en 2009. Hacia 2008, Gaga se mudó a Los Ángeles con la finalidad de enfocarse más en el trabajo para terminar su álbum debut y organizar su propio equipo creativo, Haus of Gaga, basado en la Factory de Andy Warhol.41 60 The Fame se lanzó el 19 de agosto de 2008 y tuvo poca radiodifusión. Gaga lo promocionó a través de conciertos a lo largo de Europa y Estados Unidos en discotecas gay pequeñas y fue también telonera en las presentaciones en dicho país de New Kids on the Block.61 62 Un «éxito durmiente», el sencillo «Just Dance» salió a la venta cuatro meses antes del lanzamiento del álbum, pero sólo llegó a la cima de las listas internacionales en enero de 2009, lo que hizo que The Fame tuviese éxito inmediatamente. La canción estuvo nominada en los premios Grammy en la categoría de mejor grabación de dance y se convirtió en uno de los sencillos más vendidos a nivel mundial de dicho año.61 63 Gaga tuvo un éxito enorme e inesperado con «Poker Face», otro «éxito durmiente», que alcanzó el primer puesto en la mayoría de las listas de éxitos a nivel mundial a principios de 2009.64 Esta canción ganó en la categoría de mejor grabación de dance en la ceremonia de los premios Grammy de 2010 y estuvo nominada en las categorías de canción del año y grabación del año.65 The Fame estuvo nominado en la categoría de álbum del año y ganó el premio al mejor álbum de dance/electrónica en la misma ceremonia.66 La crítica contemporánea elogió el álbum y lo describió como una exploración de la obsesión de Gaga con la fama y las complejidades de un estilo de vida donde esta y la riqueza juegan un papel importante. También resaltaron su combinación de géneros musicales y comentaron que el contenido del disco «va desde la batería de Def Leppard y aplausos hasta una batería de heavy metal en temas urbanos» y resaltaron su inspiración en el synthpop de la década de 1980 y la incorporación de música dance con ganchos melódicos definidos.42 The Fame llegó al primer lugar en Austria, Canadá, Alemania, Irlanda, Suiza y el Reino Unido, además de ingresar al top 5 en Australia, Estados Unidos y otros quince países.67 68 Además, estuvo en la cima de la lista Dance/Electronic Albums 106 semanas no consecutivas y, desde su lanzamiento, ha vendido más de doce millones de copias a nivel mundial.8 Debido al éxito del disco, Gaga recibió numerosos reconocimientos en 2009, tales como el premio de la revista Billboard a la «estrella en ascenso» y nueve nominaciones en los MTV Video Music Awards de dicho año, de las que ganó el premio a mejor artista nuevo por el video de «Poker Face», y mejor dirección artística y mejores efectos especiales por el video del sencillo «Paparazzi».69 70 Además de hacer de telonera en la gira de Pussycat Dolls Doll Domination Tour durante el primer semestre de 2009 en Europa y Oceanía, Gaga realizó una gira de seis meses titulada The Fame Ball Tour, que tuvo lugar entre marzo y septiembre de 2009 y fue elogiada por la crítica.71 72 Durante sus viajes por el mundo compuso las canciones de The Fame Monster, un EP de ocho temas lanzado en noviembre de 2009. Cada canción, que habla sobre el lado oscuro de la fama desde la experiencia personal, posee alguna una metáfora sobre monstruos. Su sencillo principal, «Bad Romance» hizo que Gaga se convirtiera en la primera artista de la historia en tener tres sencillos —el mencionado, junto con «Just Dance» y «Poker Face»— en superar los cuatro millones de copias vendidas en formato digital. Además, llegó al primer lugar en las listas de dieciocho países y al top 2 en los Estados Unidos, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Además, ganó el premio Grammy a la mejor interpretación femenina vocal de pop y al mejor video musical de formato corto.73 El segundo sencillo, «Telephone», que cantó junto con Beyoncé, estuvo nominado en la categoría de mejor colaboración vocal de pop y fue el cuarto sencillo número uno de Gaga en el Reino Unido. Su video musical, aunque fue controvertido, tuvo reseñas positivas de la crítica contemporánea. Entre ellas, en una se comentó que la artista posee «el estilo musical y el carisma de Michael Jackson y la sexualidad potente y los instintos provocativos de Madonna».74 75 Para su siguiente sencillo, «Alejandro», Gaga trabajó con el fotógrafo de moda Steven Klein y produjeron un video que igualmente suscitó polémicas. La crítica elogió sus conceptos y su naturaleza oscura, pero la Liga Católica la atacó por sus presuntas blasfemias.76 Pese a las controversias en torno a ellos, los videos han sido vistos millones de veces en el sitio YouTube.77 En la ceremonia de 2010 de los MTV Video Music Awards, Gaga ganó ocho premios de trece nominaciones, entre los que se cuenta el premio al video del año por «Bad Romance». El hecho de que «Telephone», que la hizo acreedora del premio a mejor colaboración, también estuviera nominado hizo de Gaga la primera artista con dos nominaciones en la categoría.78 79 Además, The Fame Monster tuvo un total de seis nominaciones en la ceremonia de los premios Grammy de ese año. La cantante ganó finalmente tres premios, uno en la categoría de mejor álbum de pop vocal por The Fame Monster y dos en las categorías de mejor interpretación femenina vocal de pop y otro en la de mejor video musical de formato corto por «Bad Romance».80 81 Gaga durante su gira The Monster Ball Tour en 2010. El éxito del álbum permitió que la cantante comenzara su segunda gira mundial, The Monster Ball Tour, semanas después del lanzamiento del EP y meses después de que The Fame Ball Tour finalizara.82 Al finalizar, en mayo de 2011, la gira, que fue elogiada por la crítica y exitosa en lo comercial, duró un año y medio y recaudó 227,4 millones USD. Esto la convirtió en una de las giras con mayor recaudación de todos los tiempos y la gira debut con más éxito comercial de la historia.83 Los conciertos que tuvieron lugar en Madison Square Garden en la ciudad de Nueva York se filmaron para un especial televisivo de HBO llamado Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden. Dicho especial estuvo nominado en los premios Emmy y se lanzó en formato DVD y Blue-ray. Finalmente, ganó en la categoría de edición de imagen sobresaliente para un especial (una o varias cámaras).84 Gaga también interpretó canciones del álbum en eventos internacionales tales como la gala de 2009 Royal Variety Performance, donde cantó «Speechless», una power ballad, en presencia de la reina Isabel II. También participó en la 52º ceremonia de los premios Grammy, donde su interpretación de apertura consistió en la canción «Poker Face» y un dúo en el piano con Elton John de «Speechless», en un popurrí que incluía también «Your Song». En la ceremonia de 2010 de los premios Brit su interpretación acústica de «Telephone», seguida de «Dance in the Dark», estuvo dedicada al diseñador de última moda y amigo cercano suyo Alexander McQueen y sirvió de apoyo a su triple victoria en la entrega de premios.85 Otras actuaciones habrían comprendido su participación en la gira de Michael Jackson This Is It en el O2 Arena de Londres. Al respecto, comentó: «De hecho, me pidieron que fuera la telonera de Michael en su gira; íbamos a serlo en el O2 y estábamos trabajando para que fuera posible. Creo que se habló sobre que nosotros, los teloneros, cantáramos dúos con Michael en el escenario».86 Más tarde, Gaga colaboró con la compañía electrónica Beats by Dr. Dre para crear unos intra-auriculares con joyas incrustadas llamados Heartbeats y comentó: «Están diseñados para ser los primeros accesorios de moda y son el doble de buenos que los mejores auriculares sónicos del mundo».87 Gaga también trabajó con Polaroid en enero de 2010 como directora artística.88 Entusiasmada por «combinar la historia icónica de Polaroid y la filmación instantánea con la era digital», Gaga presentó en el Consumer Electronics Show de 2011 los primeros tres productos nuevos llamados Grey Label: un par de gafas fotográficas, una impresora portátil de bolsillo y una versión adaptada de la cámara Polaroid tradicional.89 Sin emabrgo, su colaboración anterior con el productor Rob Fusari llevó a que su equipo de producción, Mermaid Music LLC fuera demandado en marzo de 2010, cuando él afirmó que le pertenecía un 20% de los ingresos de la compañía. El abogado de Gaga, Charles Ortner, definió el acuerdo con Fusari como «ilegal» y se negó a comentar. Pese a eso, cinco meses después, la Corte Suprema de Nueva York rechazó el caso y la contrademanda de Gaga.90 91 Además de estos conflictos, los exámenes médicos dijeron que Gaga estaba al borde de tener lupus, pero afirmó no estar afectada por los síntomas. Esta información causó un pesar considerable a los fanes y la cantante se refirió al tema en una entrevista con Larry King, en la que comentó que esperaba evitarlos llevando un estilo de vida saludable.92 93 2010-2012: Born This Way Gaga interpretando «Born This Way» en el programa Good Morning America. El segundo álbum de estudio de Gaga, Born This Way, se lanzó el 23 de mayo de 2011. Descrito como «una unión entre la música electrónica con ... el metal o el rock 'n roll, el pop, melodías épicas con un ritmo de dance similar a un martillo», la artista lo llamó un álbum «acerca de lo que nos mantiene despiertos por la noche y lo que nos asusta».94 Describió su nueva música como «algo mucho más profundo que una peluca o un lápiz labial o un jodido vestido de carne» y tras escuchar esto, Akon señaló que está llevando su música «a un nivel superior».95 Sin embargo, la revista NME lo calificó como el «álbum más pretencioso» de la historia y criticó duramente la canción «Scheiße».96 Su lanzamiento siguió a la puesta a la venta de su sencillo homónimo, «Born This Way» el 11 de febrero de 2011.97 El tema se interpretó en directo por primera vez en la 53º edición de los premios Grammy, que tuvo lugar dos días después de su lanzamiento. La canción, cuya temática hace referencia a la autoaceptación sin considerar la orientación sexual o la raza,98 debutó en el primer puesto del Billboard Hot 100 y se convirtió en el decimonoveno debut en la cima de dicha lista y el milésimo sencillo número uno en la historia de las listas.99 Además vendió más de tres millones de copias en formato digital en Estados Unidos hacia octubre de 2011.100 Gaga realizó un video musical para la canción, que la muestra dando a luz a una nueva raza y presenta imágenes surrealistas. Por su parte, los críticos destacaron las referencias artísticas y culturales y lo elogiaron por su concepto.101 102 Gaga prestó su voz en colaboraciones y entre ellas tuvo una con Elton John para grabar un dúo original para la película Gnomeo y Julieta. La canción, llamada «Hello, Hello» se lanzó el 11 de febrero de 2011, pero en ella no figuraba su voz, ya que el dúo sólo apareció en el filme.103 104 Gaga interpretando «Judas» durante el Born This Way Ball de 2012. Dos sencillos más, «Judas» y «The Edge of Glory»,105 106 107 108 junto con el sencillo promocional «Hair»,109 se lanzaron antes del álbum. El video promocional del primero, en el que Gaga representa a María Magdalena y que presenta figuras bíblicas como Jesucristo y Judas Iscariote, desató polémica por sus referencias religiosas.110 Sin embargo, recibió elogios por su forma general y otros afirmaron que no es ofensivo.111 112 «Judas», además, ingresó en el top 10 de diversas listas de éxitos, pero descendió rápidamente. Originalmente, se consideró que «The Edge of Glory» sería un sencillo promocional;113 pero, debido a su éxito comercial, la canción se lanzó como sencillo acompañado por un video y recibió críticas positivas. Gaga también comenzó a redactar una columna sobre moda en la revista V, donde comentó su proceso creativo, sus puntos de vista sobre la cultura pop y su habilidad para adaptarse a la evolución de los íconos del pop.114 Tras su lanzamiento, Born This Way vendió 1,108 millones de copias en su primera semana en Estados Unidos y debutó en el número uno en el Billboard 200, además de alcanzar el primer puesto en en más de veinte países.115 116 Previamente, Amazon lo había vendido a 99 centavos durante dos días no consecutivos.117 El álbum tuvo reseñas generalmente positivas de los críticos, quienes elogiaron su variedad de estilos y la voz de Gaga.118 119 Más adelante, la cantante viajó a Sídney para promover su disco con un concierto en el Sydney Town Hall el 13 de julio de 2011.120 121 La cantante continuó sus proyectos musicales y lanzó «Yoü and I» y «Marry the Night» como sencillos de Born This Way, además de grabar canciones con artistas veteranos como Cher y Tony Bennett.122 La canción grabada con Bennett fue una versión de jazz de «The Lady Is a Tramp»,123 mientras que describió su dúo con Cher como un tema «grandioso» y «hermoso» que ella había compuesto «hacía mucho tiempo y nunca lo había incluido en uno de sus álbumes por ninguna razón en particular».124 El 28 de agosto, en la ceremonia de 2011 de los MTV Video Music Awards, Gaga ganó dos premios de cuatro nominaciones y asistió al evento vestida como Jo Calderone, su álter ego masculino.125 126 En la edición de 2012 del Libro Guinness de los récords, Gaga figuró como la persona con más seguidores en Twitter, con aproximadamente trece millones, y «Poker Face» figuró como la canción que permaneció un mayor número de semanas en el Hot Digital Songs, con un total de 83.127 La artista continuó realizando presentaciones en directo y cantó en la celebración del 65º cumpleaños del expresidente de Estados Unidos Bill Clinton junto con Bono, Stevie Wonder y Usher, entre otros.128 En dicha actuación, usó una peluca rubia en honor a la famosa presentación de Marilyn Monroe dedicada a John F. Kennedy y cambió la letra de «Bad Romance» específicamente para dicha actuación.129 128 Más tarde, ganó cuatro premios de seis nominaciones en las categorías de los MTV Europe Music Awards en noviembre de mejor artista femenina, mayor cantidad de fanes, mejor canción y mejor video por «Born This Way».130 131 132 El 14 de noviembre de 2011, Gaga y su coreógrafa y directora artística Laurieann Gibson dejaron de trabajar juntas, tras cuatro años.133 El asistente de Gibson, Richard Jackson, fue su reemplazo.133 Gaga lanzó su cuarto EP, llamado A Very Gaga Holiday, el 22 de noviembre y le siguió una presentación en su especial televisivo en el Día de Acción de Gracias, titulado A Very Gaga Thanksgiving.134 La crítica elogió el especial y llegó a ser visto por 5,749 millones de televidentes estadounidenses en su transmisión original.135 136 137 En marzo de 2012, Gaga figuró en el cuarto puesto de la lista de Billboard de los artistas con mayor cantidas de ingresos durante 2011. El total de sus ganancias durante el año asciende a 25,353,039 USD, incluyendo las ventas de Born This Way y Monster Ball Tour.138 Por otra parte, Gaga figuró en un episodio de la serie estadounidense Los Simpson, en un capítulo llamado «Lisa Goes Gaga».139 2012-presente: ARTPOP Artículo principal: ARTPOP thumb|284px Gaga interpretando «Do What U Want», en el Jingle Bell Ball de Londres el 8 de diciembre de 2013, como parte de la promoción de ARTPOP. Gaga comenzó a componer canciones para su nuevo álbum durante la gira de promoción para Born This Way, The Born This Way Ball. Más tarde explicó a MTV News que ella y Fernando Garibay estaban trabajando en dicho álbum y afirmó que éste «comenzaba a florecer».140 141 Vincent Herbert, su mánager, reveló que la cantante había estado trabajando en su próximo álbum durante la gira.142 Por su parte, DJ White Shadow, quien también ayudó en la producción de Born This Way, dijo que estaría dispuesto a «dejar todo» con tal de trabajar colaborativamente otra vez y expresó que: «Quiero tratar de estar lo más cerca de ella como sea posible, de esa forma no tendré que levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para volar a Los Ángeles, Japón o donde sea que esté comenzando a hacer cosas. ... Sé que le gusta escribir en el camino, así que tal vez haga un nuevo álbum durante la gira».143 Gaga anunció el título del álbum, ARTPOP, en agosto de 2012,144 y se mencionó que se lanzaría a fines de 2012 o a principios de 2013.145 Posteriormente, la artista afirmó en su perfil de la red social creada por ella misma, Little Monsters, que se está creando una aplicación para dispositivos móviles con la finalidad de «sumergirnos completamente» en su disco ARTPOP: «Estoy muy contenta de decirles a todos que ARTPOP será una experiencia multimedia en diferentes niveles. La manera más importante para sumergirse completamente en ARTPOP es a través de la aplicación. ARTPOP. El álbum se lanzará como una aplicación compatible con iPad, iPhone, móvil y computadoras y será completamente interactiva con charlas, películas para cada canción, música adicional, contenido, juegos, actualizaciones de moda, revistas, ¡Y más en lo que se está trabajando! ».146 Aun antes de su lanzamiento, ARTPOP llamó la atención de varios medios de comunicación. En una encuesta realizada por la revista Billboard, más del 50% de los lectores lo nombraron el «álbum más esperado» para el 2013.147 Asimismo, los sitios Hit Fix y Yahoo! realizaron una lista de los lanzamientos musicales más esperados del año, donde ARTPOP figuró en el puesto el número uno.148 149 Además, los canales de televisión E!, MTV y MuchMusic lo añadieron a sus recopilaciones similares.150 151 152 Gaga también confirmó que haría su debut como actriz en la película de Robert Rodríguez titulada Machete Kills (2013), donde interpretaría el papel de La Chameleón.153 En agosto del mismo año, la artista también anunció el lanzamiento de su fragancia Fame, el 23 de agosto en los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido y el 1 de septiembre en el resto del mundo.154 El perfume llegó a ser «el número uno en ventas» en su país natal, y según Artist Direct, se vendía «como pan caliente».16 También filmó un video promocional para la ocasión el 13 de septiembre en el Guggenheim Museum de Nueva York.155 El 12 de febrero de 2013 Gaga anunció que cancelaría el resto de su gira The Born This Way Ball Tour y que al día siguiente se sometería a una cirugía para reparar un desgarro del labrum de la cadera derecha (sinovitis).156 Tras su operación, la artista compró una silla de ruedas hecha de oro y la nombró «Emma» a modo de homenaje hacia una de sus fanes.157 El 12 de julio de 2013 se anunció que el primer sencillo de ARTPOP, «Applause», se daría a conocer el 19 de agosto, seguido por el lanzamiento del álbum el 11 de noviembre.158 Poco tiempo después, se confirmó que Gaga interpretaría el primer sencillo en la ceremonia de 2013 de los MTV Video Music Awards, celebrada el 25 de agosto.159 Debido a filtraciones, «Applause» fue lanzado oficialmente el 12 de agosto de 2013, con una semana de antelación.160 El 10 de octubre de 2013 anunció a través de Twitter que el siguiente sencillo sería «Venus» y sería lanzado el 27 de ese mes.161 Una semana antes, Gaga publicó «Do What U Want» como primer sencillo promocional del álbum, pero debido a su buena recepción, pasó a convertirse en el segundo sencillo comercial.162 Un mes más tarde, la cantante celebró su segundo especial televisivo en el Día de Acción de Gracias, titulado Lady Gaga and the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular, donde interpretó una selección de canciones con los Muppets, Elton John, Joseph Gordon-Levitt y RuPaul.163 Gaga también estaría involucrada en otros proyectos musicales. En 2014, se dará a conocer Cheek to Cheek, un álbum de jazz con Tony Bennett, con quien ya había colaborado.164 165 A principios de 2015, la cantante llevará a cabo el primer concierto en el espacio como parte de Zero G Colonia, un festival de música. Gaga viajará a través de Spaceport America, el primer puerto espacial comercial del mundo (ubicado en Nuevo México), y el evento contará con una mezcla de entretenimiento y tecnología vanguardista.166